


It’s okay, Sammy

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Broken Promise, Caring Dean Winchester, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Post Season 3, Repeated sentences, Sibling Incest, Soul Trade, Wincest - Freeform, hellhound
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 5+1次Dean对Sam说It’a okay, sammy.





	It’s okay, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文新发

标题：It’s Okay, Sammy.  
配对：Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

重生带着痛苦。  
彼时，Sam从死亡中惊醒。他的肺部犹如新生儿一般无力，他深吸一口气，眼泪从眼眶中流出，喉咙深处发出尖锐的一声抽气。Sam从死亡重返人间。

Sam感到五脏六腑被掏空般的空虚，他感到迷失。他的目之所见一片模糊，他呼吸，双肺响应着虚无发出空洞的声响，恐惧将他吞噬。

“It’s Okay, Sammy.”柔软的怀抱拥住他，将他像一件宝物般包裹。

“Dean？”他的双眼干涩，透过不住流下的泪水，他终于看清眼前的人。是Dean。

“我怎么还活着？”Sam问，Dean的双手在他的脸颊，颈侧，手腕摸索，他的脉搏在Dean颤抖的手指下跃动。

Dean的视线在Sam脸上搜索，来来回回，又将他猛地拉入一个怀抱中。Dean的拥抱混合着鲜血和泥土味，恰如死亡本身，散发着腐朽的气息，像是泥土深处，六尺之下，深邃幽远的味道。

“或许你根本没伤得那么严重。”Dean撇嘴，耸了耸肩。没有什么比起他弟弟的死而复生更令人欢喜雀跃。Dean的脸上一副沉思的表情。

“告诉我你没有做傻事。”Sam警告，他的心脏剧烈跳动。

“如果我做了，我会第一个通知你。”Dean说，嬉皮笑脸。他笑得眼角弯起，露出明亮的牙齿，他脸上的血迹污痕模糊了。

“Jerk。”Sam不自觉也露出微笑。

“Bitch。”  
\----  
Bobby脸上的惊愕让Sam惊恐，惊跳起来。如同达摩克利斯之剑最终重重落下，回程的一路上，困扰着Sam 的问题终于有了解答。Sam最恐惧的预感最终得到证实。

Dean和恶魔做了交易。

这就是重生的代价。

Bobby在隆隆的背景音里怒吼。Dean为Impala的发动机点火，仔细地调试，擦拭着它的配件。他做得非常仔细，一丝不苟，他的神情专注而坚定。

Sam看向Dean。Dean靠在Impala的车前，手中拿着一瓶啤酒，大口大口地喝着瓶中的液体。

Dean当出卖自己的灵魂就像是去超市购了个物，他仍旧大口吃他的苹果派，翻他的亚洲美女杂志，开无伤大雅的黄色笑话。

Dean最近看向Sam的次数变多了。

在Dean以为Sam看不到的时候，在Sam偶然通过Impala的后视镜，旅馆拉门的玻璃反光处，他总是撞见Dean的对视，如影随形，像是个鬼魅，如幽灵跟随着他。

或许这就是死亡的代价。或许Sam真的死去，不再活着。平静的生活不过是一个轻易就能够击碎的梦境。又或者，Sam陷入更可怕的情形，Dean将Sam复活，回到人间的并不是他的弟弟。

“我是谁？”Sam问，抬头看向他的哥哥。

“你当然是我弟弟。”Dean不屑地从鼻子深处发出嗤笑声，他没有看Sam的眼睛。

“Dean，或许你从死亡中带回来的不是我。或许，恶魔并没有和你做交易，他们只是玩弄了你。”Sam低头盯着他的双手，他双手上的纹路看起来异常陌生。

“你在说什么傻话，”这回连Dean的声音也带上一丝绝望，“我和恶魔做了交易，将你带回来了。一旦付出了代价，交易是不可撤销的。”

“用十年换我的生命？真的假的？不得不说，你的算数真的糟透了。”Sam说，或许现在讨论不合时宜的幽默感根本就是不合时宜。

“不——还有一年。”Dean艰难地说，Sam的呼吸在那一刻停止了。突然之间，Sam无法动弹，像是突然被雷劈中，无法思考。Dean，他的时间还剩下不到一年。为了让Sam复活，Dean付出了惨重的代价。尽管他们都无从知道，出卖灵魂到底意味着什么。

“你为什么要这么做？”Sam问，比起是个疑问，更像是个质问。Dean到底出了什么问题？Dean为他牺牲了自己，他想要抓住Dean的衣领，大喊大叫。他想质问Dean，你到底在想什么，为什么你要这么做？

“我……不能没有你。”Dean说，一滴眼泪从他的左边脸颊滑下，他的喉咙中发出单调的声响，像是濒死之人的挣扎，像是混合了机油和鲜血。

“我不能没有你，我不能失去你。”Dean重复着这句话，他像是一个坏掉的机器人，只会单调机械地重复同样一句话。

“你有没有考虑过我的心情？Dean，你用生命的代价换回我复活，这一切都是为什么？你死后，留下我，永远背负着你的命债吗？”Sam说，不自觉地提高了音量。疼痛蔓延，他的眼前一片模糊，每说一句，句子就像酒杯中的气泡般纷纷碎裂，他越是努力压抑胸口间的疼痛，他的手指就越发麻木而不能移动。

Sam沉默地望进Dean碧绿色的双眼。Sam从未觉得他哥哥的眼睛可以被归类为美丽的那一类别，像是隔着白色纱窗看向外面的茂密松林，在层层的朦胧下缓缓移动的树海，几乎让Sam移不开视线，Dean的双眼让他着迷。他想多看几眼。

“你有你的人生。没有我，你大可以过着你想要的生活，”Dean叹息，气息从他的胸腔中呼进后吐出。“你甚至可以去上大学，去法学院。这不是你想要的吗？或许你可以在大学里找个你爱的姑娘，然后和她结婚。”

不，Dean，不不，这不是我想要的。没有你，我再也不会好了。我永远不会有自己的人生。记得吗，我的人生是和你捆绑在一起的，没有了你，我再也不会是自己了。

Sam张口，想说的话哽咽在喉咙里，他无法开口，他无法向Dean诉说。他的心中发酵着一个巨大的秘密。从他成年之前，离开Dean，前往斯坦福之前，他就有这样的想法了。但是现在Dean就要死了，Dean即将下地狱，因为Sam的缘故，加上这样一条罪孽又有什么大不了的呢？

“Dean。”Sam说，“我再也不可能找到我爱的姑娘了。”

Sam在脑海中想象一个沙漏，沙子的落下停止了，他的心跳停止了。

“为什么？是因为Jess的缘故吗？Sam，我知道你内心深处还爱着她——”Dean表情愕然。  
“不是的。”Sam打断Dean的话，“我永远都不可能找到我爱的姑娘，因为我爱的不是她们，她们不是我爱的那一个。”停顿，呼吸。

沙漏倒下，时间重新流转，心跳回到了他的身上。

“我爱的是你。”另一只鞋子终于掉下。Sam最终说，“你大可尽情嘲笑我，说我是个怪胎，但是我爱你，我不是以兄弟的模样爱着你，我想要你成为我的爱人，而非我的兄弟，我不能没有你。”

像是囚禁的小鸟最终冲破牢笼，冲破禁锢，Sam的胸中再无硬物，再无疼痛的感觉，钝痛随他脸上的眼泪流淌而去，冲刷干净。

犹如黑暗里投射下一束光线，照亮一隅角落，Sam感觉自己变成了舞台上的丑角，说着令人心生厌恶的独白，跳着滑稽的舞蹈。他看向Dean，他唯一的观众，他望进Dean碧绿色的瞳孔，和他相似却更灵动的双眸，那双眼下闪动着的情绪，如同翻滚着的无穷树海。当他看向Dean的双眼，他已知晓，他已毫无可保留，他已毫无可失去。

“It’s Okay, Sammy.”

Dean说，用他的嘴唇赦免了Sam的罪。

\----  
Dean触碰像是藤蔓。他的手指先是缠绕住Sam的指尖，然后慢慢向上攀上他的指关节，覆盖他的手腕。Dean手掌的虎口按着Sam的脉搏。扑通扑通，两股脉搏的跃动渐渐重合，Dean的嘴唇覆盖在Sam的嘴唇之上，呼吸渐渐同步，两个变成一个。

“Dean，我……”Sam的气息变得凌乱，当Dean啃咬着他的下唇，舌尖轻触，深入，搅动，发出细细的水声。Sam强迫自己和Dean分开，看进Dean的双眼，“你不必这么做。”

Dean用着他极具耐心地语气说：“我会照顾好你，不必担心。”

Dean拉着Sam的手腕，让他面朝下趴在床上，旅馆的床单粗糙，让他的膝盖生疼，Dean适时的抚慰减轻了膝盖的不适，然后他的触碰来到了Sam的大腿内侧，更深的地方。

Sam发出了一声窒息的呼喊，Dean推进他的身体。直至此刻，他和Dean之间再无距离。Sam感到被充满，感到迷失和失落，奇异的灼热感混合着愉悦，仿佛神经末梢被点燃。Dean完全进入了他，然后停住。

Sam小口喘息着，他的后背向后绷紧，等着Dean的进一步动作。

“It’s Okay, Sammy.”

Dean轻声喊道，温暖的气息扑打在Sam汗湿的发丝间。Dean将身体向前，将鼻尖埋进Sam的后背曲线，更多的吻落在他的肩胛骨之间，Dean小幅度地挺动。“Sam。Sammy。”他呢喃着，节拍建立，手足交缠，Sam只能发出破碎的气音。

突然之间，世界停止了，Sam头脑中喋喋不休的聒噪停止了，白色的光芒笼罩住他，像是两只手伸向他的眼前，遮蔽他的双眼，“Dean，Dean。”Sam小声呼唤着他的兄弟，他的骨肉之亲，他的Dean。

Sam的世界上下翻转过来了，Dean短暂抽离，又推挤了进去，精准的律动变得凌乱而潦草。Sam眯眼看向Dean，他盯着Dean的双眼，直至那光芒变得更加耀眼，变得让人睁不开双眼，他放手，交出身体的控制，任坠落的感觉将他吞没。

\----  
审判之日到来，一年的期限很快过去。

期间，他和Dean的关系发生了连Sam也料想不到的变化。

Dean是他的兄长，他们的关系超出了既定的界限。三百多天的无数个夜晚，Sam放弃旅馆的那边属于他的床，悄悄爬上Dean的床，然后锲而不舍地将他吻醒。

醒过来的Dean会愠怒而充满欲望。有时候他们互相用手抚慰对方，在因为猎魔而精疲力尽的夜晚。有些夜晚充满疯狂，Dean整夜占有着Sam的身体，将他推向失控的边缘，然后迅速拉回，好像刚才的放纵只是个轻巧的撩拨。Dean周而复始这种甜蜜的折磨，Dean充满耐心，Dean一点点将Sam逼往崩溃。

有些夜晚过得不疾不徐。Dean和Sam抱着对方，做到对方射出来后，依偎着小睡一会。性爱后，Sam总是先醒来，在Dean的怀里蹭着让Dean逐渐苏醒。然后，他们会再做上一轮，不慌不忙，他们拥有整个夜晚。

“我们会因此下地狱。”某个夜晚过后，Sam说。Sam细舔Dean汗湿的背，他的脖子。

Dean转身面向Sam，Sam的吻落在Dean的鼻尖。Dean的鼻尖冰凉，就像他手指的温度。Sam握住Dean的手，一根手指一根手指地吻着。

“It’s Okay, Sammy.”

Dean说，“It’s Okay, Sammy。至少我们会去同一个地方。”

\----  
Sam跪坐在地上，Dean的伤口正在流血，凌乱的红色轨迹将厨房的地方变成了活生生的恐怖片场。Sam的手无助地伸向Dean的脸，对方的瞳孔正急速地放大——

“Dean，嘿，嘿，撑住，你会没事的。”Sam改握住Dean的手指，希望能给他的哥哥一点慰藉，一点支撑。

活下去，别死，Sam的内心大喊。为什么他总是心存侥幸，认为最坏的事情不会发生？

Dean嘴角流出的血让Sam眼前变成了地狱，Dean正在死亡，而Sam什么也做不了，只能看着Dean承受巨大的伤痛，一点点慢慢死去——

“别死，留下来，求求你，Dean。”Sam哀求，他的眼泪已经流干。Sam向神祷告，请求他们救回他的哥哥，即使Sam是这样一个罪人。

Dean的胸腔发出轰然的声音，他的呼吸渐渐变缓变浅，逐渐加深，像潮水到达高潮后骤然停歇，然后变得几不可闻。

“Sam。”Dean的嘴动了动，Dean的喉咙里发出古怪的声响，让Sam感到害怕，更多的血沫争先恐后地从Dean的嘴中流出来，Dean的嘴唇在动，Sam俯下身，聆听将死之人最后的话语。

“It’s Okay, Sammy.”

Dean双眼的绿色黯淡了下去。

\----  
Sam将手中的纸条握紧，墨迹沾染到手指，Dean歪歪斜斜的字体被他揉成一团，和掌心中的汗水混在一起。

“你这个混蛋。”Sam说。

“It’s Okay, Sammy.你会活下去。”Dean留下的纸条这样对他说，“你会活下去，你会好好的。答应我不要去地狱找我，你知道你的归宿。”

Sam将纸条扔进火炉中，痛哭失声。

end


End file.
